Zločiny z nenávisti
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Všichni nesnášeli takové případy, k Rossiho překvapení je však tím, koho se celý případ dotkne nejvíc, Hotch. Upozornění: spoiler 3x17


„_Spousta lidí se bojí vyjít s pravdou ven, protože mají strach. Bojí se, že mohou všechno ztratit. Ale co je to strach? Strach je založen na něčem, co se ještě nestalo. Všechno je to o osobnosti."_

_Michelle Bonilla_

Rossi odložil spis na stůl a unaveně si přejel rukama přes obličej.

Seděli v konferenční místnosti, kterou jim vyhradili v jedné z policejních stanic v Austinu v Texasu, kde už celých osm dní řešili jeden a ten samý případ. Bylo to zdlouhavé a unavující a zdálo se to skoro beznadějné, protože měli tolik podezřelých, že pomalu nevěděli, co s nimi. A vzhledem k tomu, že bylo zatraceně těžké je vytřídit, vypadalo to ještě na pár dní pořádné práce, pokud Garcina něco neobjeví. Tím spíše, že jim místní policie nijak moc ochotně nepomáhala.

Nikdo to sice přímo neřekl, ale to ani nemusel, aby jemu a zbytku jeho kolegů bylo jasné, proč je policie nepodporuje. Kvůli tomu, kdo byly oběti.

V Texasu se nikdo moc nezajímal o to, že umírají gayové. Ani policie, dokud neměli čtyři mrtvé muže, kteří docela jasně dokazovali, že po městě pobíhá vrah.

A protože si místní policie nechtěla s takovým případem špinit ruce – a zamést pod koberec to nešlo – zavolali FBI. Aby to vyšetřili za ně a oni se tak s _něčím takovým_ nemuseli otravovat.

Jako by jejich oběti nebyly tak důležité jako ostatní lidé.

Rossi už za svoji kariéru vyšetřoval dost zločinů z nenávisti na to, aby tenhle policejní přístup znal.

Koukat jinam, ignorovat a pak se vymlouvat na nedostatek důkazů.

Povzdychl se a rozhlédl se po svých kolezích. Všichni byli nervózní. Osm dní bylo na jeden případ hodně. Znamenalo to osm dní práce v kuse, hodně stresu, málo spánku, pochybování, jestli vypracovali správný profil, nervy na pochodu a nutnost domlouvat se s policisty, kteří je v jejich práci vůbec nepodporovali.

Doléhalo to na ně, na všechny. Sledoval to celých těch osm dní. JJ se utrhovala na policisty. Emily se mračila na všechny strany, stále unavenější a bledší. Kruhy pod Reidovýma očima byly stále hlubší a temnější a mladíkovo prohlížení map stále horečnější. Garciová přestávala vtipkovat a začala na ně naléhat, ať ten případ vyřeší, protože ty kluky nikdo zabíjet _nemá_. Hotch se stahoval do sebe, sotva mluvil a jen málokdy spal déle než několik málo hodin. Morgan se chytil – pěkně ručně – s jedním policistou, který prohlásil, že ten případ budou nakonec asi muset odložit, a když je od sebe roztrhli, strávil zbytek dne tím, že seděl strnule u stolu a ani na okamžik se nehnul od Reida, ovšem nepřestal po všech okolo házet naštvané pohledy.

Rossi nesnášel vraždy z nenávisti. Svým způsobem a po letech zkušeností s prací s vrahy dokázal pochopit, proč někteří lidé zabíjeli. Dokázal pochopit, že někteří vyšinutí lidé mohli zabíjet ty, kteří připomínali někoho, kdo jim ublížil. Ano, bylo to otřesné, ale dokázal tomu porozumět, když se opravdu snažil. Dokázal pochopit i to, že se někteří lidé chtěli někomu pomstít. Nebo to, že někomu prostě přeskočilo a začal střílet na všechny strany.

Nechápal, jak může někdo zabít jiného člověka jenom proto, jaký je.

Nikdo z nich to nechápal.

Místností se rozlehlo vyzvánění telefonu. Hotch po mobilu okamžitě skočil a se zamračením hovor přijal. „Garci?"

Jeho hlas zněl hrubě, v očích měl zvláštní jas, když na ně kývnul. „Máme adresu," oznámil jim a oni se bez přemýšlení začali zvedat od stolu. „Díky, Garcino."

xXx

Chytili ho.

Chlápka, který během několika týdnů zavraždil – ubil k smrti – čtyři různé muže mezi devatenácti a pětadvaceti lety. Odlákal je z hlavní ulice do některé z těch malých, postranních uliček, kam nikdo nechodil, a tam je zabil, daleko od kohokoli, kdo by jim mohl pomoci.

Jen proto, že byli gayové.

Nikdy mu neublížili, nikdy je předtím ani _neviděl_, jen se prostě rozhodl, že si nezaslouží žít, kvůli tomu, kdo jsou.

Byl rád, když policisté toho zmetka vyvedli z jeho domu v poutech a oni mohli taky konečně vypadnout. Bylo to… potřeboval vypadnout ven. Pryč z toho domu, protože tenhle případ mu až příliš připomínal ten případ se Stevenem a to, jak měl chuť jeho otce zmlátit za to, jak strašně zničil Stevenovi život tím, co mu odmalička vtloukal do hlavy. Jak z něho udělal vraha, protože to byl jediný způsob, jak mohl Steven být alespoň na chvíli sám sebou.

Když byl někým jiným.

Rossi potřeboval pryč, někam na čerstvý vzduch, a tak se z toho domu, který uvnitř vypadal prakticky stejně, jako jakýkoli jiný dům, až na to, kdo tam bydlel, ztratil hned, jak odvedli Andrewse. Stál venku, na předzahrádce, a když se rozhlédl okolo sebe, viděl, že policejní auto, i se zatčeným, odjíždí, takže měli hromadu času, než ho policisté dovezou na stanici, zavřou ve výslechové místnosti a nechají ho trochu podusit ve vlastní šťávě, a oni se ho pak budou moci vyptat, proč to dělal.

Mohli si v klidu vydechnout, nabrat zase trochu rovnováhy, před tím, než budou muset poslouchat kecy o tom, jak si někteří lidé prostě nezaslouží žít, protože se nechovají tak, jak mají.

Rossi si povzdychl. JJ a Emily stály pár metrů od něj, jedna vedle druhé, a o něčem si povídaly, tak tiše, že je nemohl slyšet. Emily vypadala, že se jí ulevilo, že toho muže konečně chytili, a JJ se mírně, smutně usmívala. Morgan se zády opíral o SUV, ramena měl svěšená, a dlaň konejšivě položenou na Reidově rameni. Reid vypadal rozhozeně a smutně, jednu ruku měl zaťatou v pěst, ale zdálo se, že ho Morganova přítomnost uklidňuje, a Rossi – ne poprvé – zauvažoval, jestli ti dva mezi sebou skutečně nemají něco víc než jen hluboké přátelství.

Pousmál se nad tou představou.

A pak si všiml, že z Andrewsova domu vychází Hotch.

Starostlivě se zamračil. Hotch vůbec nevypadal dobře. Byl bledý a trochu klopýtal, jako by se mu třásla kolena, byl nahrbený, což samo o sobě byla zvláštní podívaná, protože Hotch se nikdy, _nikdy_ nehrbil, vždycky chodil tak neotřesitelně vzpřímeně a sebevědomě; a Rossiho vůbec poprvé v životě napadlo, že takový možná ve skutečnosti vůbec není.

Zmateně sledoval, jak Hotch na moment zvedl pohled ze země a podíval se po nich, ale nezamířil za nimi, aby s nimi probral, co budou dělat dál, nebo jim řekl, že si vedli dobře, tak, jak by to udělal kdykoli jindy, namísto toho zamířil pryč od nich, až k silnici a pak se sesunul k zemi. Seděl na obrubníku, zády k nim, a to bylo tak alarmující chování, že Rossi nezaváhal a vyrazil k němu, volným krokem, aby na sobě, a tedy i na Hotche, zbytečně nepoutal pozornost kolegů.

„Hotchi…?" oslovil ho tiše, když k němu došel. Hotch nevzhlédl. Dál seděl beze slova na obrubníku, pohled zabodnutý do asfaltu silnice, kolena daleko od sebe a lokty opřené o stehna, hlavu měl sklopenou. Jeho obličej byl bílý jako stěna, dýchal zrychleně a povrchně a prsty se mu třásly. Kousal se do rtu.

Vypadal, že je mu zle.

Rossi se zamračil a pomalu si sedl vedle něj. „Aarone?"

Hotch sebou trhnul, ale hlavu nezvedl, nepodíval se na něj, ani nic neřekl. Vyšel z něj jenom nějaký přiškrcený zvuk, bolestný, zhnusený a vyděšený.

Rossi polkl. Nerozuměl, co se děje. Nechápal, co se stalo, proč Hotch tak najednou – proč se choval _takhle_, proč vypadal tak zničeně. Bylo to děsivé, jak se Hotch, jeho nejlepší přítel, muž, který byl vždycky dokonale klidný a stoický a perfektně pod kontrolou, třásl, jak se stahoval do sebe a uhýbal pohledem a třásl se po celém těle jako malé, vystrašené dítě, které něco provedlo a teď se bojí trestu.

Jako malé, vystrašené dítě, které bylo trestáno až příliš.

„Aarone, co se děje?" zeptal se měkce a zlehka mu položil ruku na rameno. Snažil se nezamračit, když ucítil, jak se Hotch pod jeho dlaní napjal.

Ale Hotch neuhnul, jen se dlouze, roztřeseně nadechl a zakroutil hlavou. „Promiň, já… _nemůžu_," zamumlal slabě a nepodíval se na něj. „Nemůžu…" zopakoval a prsty si projel vlasy. „Je to znovu jako _tenkrát_, někdo, kdo si myslí, že má _právo_ rozhodovat o životech ostatních…"

Hlas se mu zlomil.

Rossi se trhaně nadechl. „Kdo tenkrát rozhodoval o životech ostatních, Aarone?" zeptal se jemně.

Hotch trhnul ramenem, jako by to byl tik. Nervový tik, který se objevoval jen čas od času, pokud byl Hotch hodně ve stresu a vzpomněl si na něco opravdu nepříjemného, co se mu kdysi stalo. Rossi už podobný tik viděl i u jiných lidí. Všiml si třeba, jak se Reid občas podvědomě dotýkal své pravé loketní jamky, když před ním někdo zmínil Tobiase. Viděl už kdysi ženu, která si konečky prstů přejela po tváři, jako by kontrolovala nějaké zranění pokaždé, když mluvila o svém manželovi.

Viděl to už stokrát, u různých lidí. A vždycky to znamenalo jediné.

Pevně sevřel víčka, protože pokud tohle byl i Hotchův případ… „Kdo ti ublížil?"

Hotch k němu konečně vzhlédl, oči velké a tmavé a hluboké a plné bolesti. Plné bolesti, která už sice byla stará, to však neznamenalo, že někdy přešla.

„On už tady není, Aarone. Už ti nikdy nemůže ublížit. Víš to, že ano? Tvůj otec už tady není, aby tě mohl znovu zranit," konejšil ho tlumeně a prsty ho pohladil po rameni.

Hotch na něj několik vteřin mlčky zíral, než váhavě přikývl. Pak mu pohled zabloudil zpátky k tomu domu, ze kterého před pár minutami vyšli, a on se znovu zachvěl. „Andrews…" Polkl a obrátil pohled znovu k Rossiho tváři, jako by se na ten dům nemohl ani podívat.

Rossi sklouzl z obrubníku a dřepnul si před Hotche, přímo na cestu, aby Hotch byl k tomu domu zády.

„Andrews…" zopakoval Hotch tiše. „Já… nechápu…" Vypadal, že je mu do pláče, ale prudce zamrkal, aby zarazil slzy. Prsty si opět zajel do vlasů, tentokrát ale o něco silněji. O něco zoufaleji. „Nic mu neudělali a on je vraždil jen proto… jen proto, že…" Hlas mu selhal a on od Rossiho odvrátil pohled.

Bolelo to. Bolelo to přímo fyzicky, ten pocit, že se na něj Hotch odmítá dívat. Že má snad i _strach_ se na něj podívat. Strach, že mu Rossi ublíží, když řekne něco špatně, něco, co Rossi nechce slyšet.

Co mu ten jeho zatracený, zparchantělý otec proboha udělal? _Proč_ mu to udělal?!

Natáhl ruku a jemně k sobě obrátil Hotchovu tvář. „Protože milovali muže," dořekl za něj tiše, konejšivým tónem plným starostí.

Hotch pevně sevřel víčka a zachvěl se. „_Ano_," vydechl tence. Po tváři mu stekla slza.

„Ššš," zašeptal Rossi. „To nic, Aarone. To nic."

Hotch mlčel, pohled upřený na jeho tvář. Oči se mu leskly. „Můj otec byl stejný," prohlásil Hotch najednou, hlas tichý, ale dokonale srozumitelný.

Rossi nehnul ani brvou, aby nedal najevo, jak ho Hotchova slova překvapila. Ano, bylo mu jasné, že Hotchův otec nebyl zrovna příkladem muže, který by měl vychovávat děti, dávno si dal dohromady dvě a dvě a pochopil, že Samuel Hotchner byl alkoholik, který své rodině ubližoval a nejméně jednoho svého syna mlátil nejspíše celé jeho dětství.

Nebylo těžké domyslet si, o kterého syna šlo.

Ale že cokoli z toho, co kdy řekl, na Hotche zapůsobilo až _takhle_…

„Nikoho nezabil," řekl Hotch rychle. „Kdyby tě to náhodou napadlo. Jen… Nedal mi zrovna ideální příklad, jak vychovávat Jacka." Pohodil hlavou.

Rossi se rozhodl přestat chodit kolem horké kaše. „Bil tě," upřesnil proto, hlas pevný, ale tak jemný, jak jen v tu chvíli ze sebe dokázal dostat.

Hotch přikývl. „Ano," souhlasil tiše. Chvíli byl potichu, než se na Rossiho zpanikařeně podíval. „Nebyl doopravdy _zlý_. Jen…" zaváhal a v očích se mu opět objevila ta stará bolest, kterou celý život nosil v sobě, pohřbenou, ale která ve skutečnosti nikdy z jeho očí nezmizela. Jen se schovávala, _spala_, schovaná pod povrchem, dokud ji něco neprobudilo a znova ji nevyneslo na hladinu. „Používal bití jako způsob, jak mi připomenout, co se ode mě očekává." Jeho hlas byl tichý a roztřesený. „Seana nikdy nebil, ani jednou," zamumlal nepřítomně.

„Protože…?"

Hotch sevřel ruce v pěsti, až se mu nehty zaryly do kůže na dlaních. „Sean nebyl jako já, choval se _vhodně_."

Rossi se zatvářil zmateně, ale než se stačil zeptat, Hotch pokračoval.

„Nebyl jsem syn, jakého chtěl," vydechl a zpoza pevně sevřených víček mu tekly slzy, když vyprávěl o svém dětství. „Byl jsem dobrý student, vystudoval jsem práva, jenom abych mohl vypadnout pryč. Abych už nemusel poslouchat, že… že…"

Hotch se odmlčel a otřásl se a Rossi zadoufal, že je ostatní kolegové nevidí, protože věděl, že i když v tuhle chvíli na to Hotch vůbec nemyslel, cítil by se pokořený vědomím, že ho jeho kolegové viděli takhle zlomeného.

Natáhl ruce k Hotchovi, vzal jeho tvář do dlaní a palci mu stíral slzy. „Abys nemusel poslouchat co?" zašeptal a vzal ho za ruce. Za jedním z Hotchových nehtů byla krev, jak si ho Aaron zaryl do kůže tak silně, až ji protrhl.

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl a z hrudi mu uniklo tlumené vzlyknutí. „Abych nemusel poslouchat, že si nezasloužím žít, kvůli tomu, že… Já jsem ale nikdy, nikdy jsem…" Hotch zhluboka oddychoval a sevřel Rossiho prsty tak pevně, že to bolelo. Mluvil teď tak rychle, že jeho slova téměř splývala. „Nejsem stejný jako oni, nemůžu být stejný, já… Musíš mi věřit, že jsem nikdy…"

Rossi pootevřel ohromeně pusu a oči se mu rozšířily, protože to najednou pochopil. To proto na Hotche tenhle případ tak doléhal. Proto se celou dobu tak stahoval do sebe, proto vypadal, že je mu na zvracení, když byl Andrews konečně zatčen, proto nikdy nebyl šťastný s Haley a proto ho jeho vzpomínky na otce a na dětství tak ničily, proto se pořád tolik snažil pomáhat ostatním, aby mohli prožívat svůj vlastní život.

Protože on svůj vlastní život neměl.

Protože teď zněl úplně stejně jako Steven, když ho Morgan zatýkal.

_Řekněte mu, že jsem s těmi druhými nic nedělal, nedělal, nikdy, ne, ne, nedělal…_

„Aarone," zašeptal a tvář se mu zkřivila bolestí, kterou cítil pro svého nejlepšího přítele. Protože to bolelo, to, že ten bastard Hotchův otec zničil Aarona tak moc, že sám sobě nikdy nedovolil žít tak, jak měl mít právo žít. Nikdy sám sobě nedovolil být šťastný. „Není na tom nic špatného, pokud se ti líbí muži," řekl jemně.

Hotch trhnul hlavou. „Nikdy jsem nic…" Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle a on polkl a zoufale se na něj podíval. „Nemůžu najednou…"

„Já vím," zašeptal Rossi konejšivě a stisknul jeho rameno. „Ale můžeš, Hotchi. Můžeš cokoli, co jen budeš chtít."

Hotch na něj zíral, jako by doufal, že má pravdu, že mu nelže a že je to opravdu v pořádku, a pak, po několika dlouhých, tichých minutách přikývl.

Rossi si v duchu říkal, jak dlouho to bude muset opakovat, než mu Hotch skutečně uvěří.

„_Být gay je přirozená a normální variace toho, že jste člověk. A hotovo. Tečka. Proto jakákoli diskuze, co říká něco jiného, je nemorální a šovinistická. Říkejte tomu tak. Buďte pohoršení, dotčení, naštvaní a netolerantní k čemukoli, nebo komukoli, kdo vás popisuje jako člověka, který je méněcenný, nepotřebný nebo nepřirozený, kvůli tomu, jaký je."_

_Larry Kramer_


End file.
